Nightwish
by FonzFan
Summary: Bedtime stories and fairy tales are not always just make believe. Story is rated M for violence, abuse and sexual situations. AU. Pre-Hogwarts. Inspired by a song by Nightwish.
1. Prologue: Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC is entirely my own.**

* * *

**Prologue: Fairy Tales**

_"In a faraway land long ago, King Stefan and his fair queen wished for a child. At last a daughter was born. They named her Aurora._

_"To honor the baby princess, the king held a great feast. Nobles, peasants, knights, and ladies all joyfully flocked to the caste._

_"King Stefan welcomed his good friend King Hubert to the feast. King Hubert had brought his young son, Phillip, with him. The kings agreed that someday Phillip and Aurora would be married._

_"Among the guests were three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Each of them wished to bliss the infant with a gift. Waving her wand, Flora chanted, 'My gift shall be the gift of Beauty.'_

_"'And mine,' said Fauna, 'shall be the gift of Song."_

_"Merryweather's turn was next. But before she could speak, the castle doors flew open._

_"Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. A tiny flame appeared and grew into the form of the evil fairy Maleficent. Her pet raven was perched on her shoulder._

_"Maleficent was angry that she hadn't been invited to the feast._

_"'I, too, have a gift for the newborn babe,' she said with a sneer. 'She shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die!'_

_"With a cruel laugh, the evil fairy vanished. Everyone in the room was grief-stricken._

_"But Merryweather still had a gift to give. She tried to undo the curse by saying these words to the baby;_

_"'If through this evil fairy's trick  
A spindle should your finger prick,  
Not in death, but just in sleep  
The fateful prophecy you'll keep  
And from this slumber you shall wake  
When true love's kiss the spell shall break.'_

_"King Stefan ordered that every spinning wheel in the land be burned. But he still feared the evil fairy's curse, so the good fairies hatched a plan. They would take Aurora to live with them, deep in the woods, safe from Maleficent._

_"The king and queen agreed. They watched with heavy hearts as the fairies hurried from the castle, carrying the baby princess._

_"To guard their secret, the fairies disguised themselves as peasant woman and changed Aurora's name to Briar Rose. The years passed quietly, and Briar Rose slowly grew into a beautiful young woman._

_"At last the princess reached her sixteenth birthday. Planning a surprise, the fairies sent her out to pick berries. Fauna baked a cake for her, while the others sewed her a new gown._

_"In a mossy glen, Briar Rose danced and sang with her friends, the birds and animals. She told them of her beautiful dream about meeting a tall, handsome stranger and falling in love._

_"A young man came riding by. When he heard Briar Rose singing, he jumped from his horse and hid in the bushes to watch her. Then he reached out to take her hand._

_"Briar Rose was startled. 'I didn't mean to frighten you,' he said with a smile, 'but I feel as though we've met before.'_

_"Briar Rose felt very happy. She and her admirer gazed into each other's eyes. The young man didn't know she was Princess Aurora. And she didn't know he was Prince Phillip._

_"Back at the cottage, the fairies gave Briar Rose her birthday surprises. Then Briar Rose told them that she had fallen in love. _

_"'Impossible!' they cried. They told her the truth at last - that she was a royal princess, betrothed at birth to a prince. And it was time for her to return home. So poor Aurora was led away, still wishing for her handsome stranger._

_"Maleficent's raven, perched on the chimney of the cottage, had heard everything. It flew off to warn Maleficent that the princess was finally coming home._

_"Maleficent sped to the castle. Using her evil powers, she lured Aurora to a high tower. There a spinning wheel suddenly appeared._

_"'Touch the spindle!' urged Maleficent. 'Touch it, I say!'_

_"The three good fairies rushed to the rescue, but they were too late. Aurora had touched the sharp spindle and instantly fallen into a deep sleep. Maleficent's curse had come true. Now, with a harsh laugh, the evil fairy vanished._

_"The good fairies wept. 'Poor King Stefan and the queen,' said Fauna. _

_"'They'll be heartbroken when they find out,' said Merryweather._

_"'They're not going to,' said Flora. 'We'll put them all to sleep until the princess awakens.' So the three fairies flew around, casting a dreamlike spell over everyone in the castle._

_"Meanwhile, Maleficent had captured Phillip and chained him deep in her dungeon._

_"But the good fairies had other plans for him. They magically melted his chains. They armed him with a Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth. Then they sent him racing to the castle to awaken the princess._

_"Maleficent tried to stop Phillip from escaping. She hurled heavy boulders at him, but the brave prince rode on._

_"When he reached Aurora's castle, Maleficent caused a forest of thorns to grow all around it. Phillip hacked the thorns aside with his powerful sword._

_"In a rage, the evil fairy soared to the top of the highest tower. There she changed into a monstrous dragon. 'Now you shall deal with me, O Prince,' she shrieked. 'And all the Power of Evil!'_

_"Maleficent breathed huge waves of fire. Phillip ducked behind his strong shield._

_"Thunder cracked! Flames roared around him! The prince fought bravely. Guided by the good fairies, he flung his magic sword straight as an arrow. It buried itself deep in the dragon's evil heart. Maleficent was no more._

_"Phillip raced to the tower where his love lay sleeping. He gently kissed her. Aurora's eyes slowly opened. Now everyone awoke._

_"The king and queen were overjoyed to see their daughter again._

_"Wedding plans were soon made. And everyone lived happily ever after!"_

"Papa?"

"Yes princess?"

"Are they real?"

A kind faced man, with soft emerald eyes and wavy brown hair, frowned slightly at the little girl before him. In a small bedroom, delicately decorated with light pink walls and white daisy prints, a little black haired girl with the same emerald eyes looked up expectantly at her father.

"Are who real, sweetheart?" her father asked, as he put the book down in his lap.

"Princes..." the little girl stated. "And castles?"

"Of course they are!" the father chuckled. "Remember? Prince Charles, Prince Andrew and Prince Edward? And we visited a castle this summer...near Halifax!" At the mention of the castle, the little girl nodded her head vigorously.

"But what about...Dragons?" the little girl whispered; her emerald eyes suddenly turning wide with fear. "And evil fairies?"

"There all just make-believe, sweetheart," he told her calmly, as he placed the book on her nightstand, and moved to tuck her into bed. "There are no such things as dragons, evil fairies or even witches for that matter. "

"Promise?" she asked quietly, as her eyes began to close.

"I promise," he said, as he kissed her on the forehead and backed out of the room softly. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Turning off the lights, her father left the tiny pink bedroom. The room was softly glowing from the little star nightlight in the furthest corner, and the little girl shifted slightly on her feather downed bed. Slowly, she shifted into a world that was entirely her own; one where the fairy tales her father told her really existed.

Where there were far off places, filled with castles...and magic. Where mythical creatures like dragons and trolls lived. Where there was always an evil witch capturing and locking away a princess in a high tower. Or putting her into a deep sleep and she could only be set free by a kiss.

A kiss from a brave and handsome knight.

Or...a Prince.

A handsome prince who would rescue the princess from the tower; and slay the dragons and rid the world of the evil witches and wizards that dared to place a curse on the fair princess.

Little did they know the real truth to the stories they read. And that those fairy tale dreams would come to an end on the day she turned eleven.

* * *

**a/n: Alright...so here we go! I decided to restart this story, and deleted the old one. I didn't like how that one had started out. The story above, of course, is "Sleeping Beauty" (This is the Little Golden's Book's Disney version from 1986...I tried to find the one from 1959, but was unsuccessful). Let me know what you think of the restart! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Eva

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or place that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC, Eva, is entirely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eva**

September first, nineteen seventy-seven started out like every new school year for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students flooded into King's Cross, pushing trolleys and carrying owls in cages. Parents gathered round hugging their children goodbye before ushering them into the scarlet red Hogwarts Express.

At exactly eleven o'clock in the morning, the train pulled away from Platform 9 3/4, and began its' journey towards the school in the north. For some students, it was their first journey, as the timid first years shuffled about to find a spot to sit. For others, it would be their last trip, as seventh years bustled about to find friends and housemates.

By the time the train reached Hogsmeade, the skies had grown dark. The older students were ushered to the horseless carriages, while the first years were escorted, by Hagrid, down to the boats. From there they would make their journey across the Great Lake to the school, and then await to be sorted.

* * *

"Alright you lot. You know the drill," Mulciber said, as he plopped himself down next to his seventh year Slytherin classmates. "It's a Knute per first year. Who's in then?"

"I'm in," Avery said, pulling out a sack of coins.

"Me too," Macnair grunted, following Avery's actions.

"Regulus?"

"I guess," Regulus Black, a sixth year, said, as he reluctantly pulled out his own coin pouch. "I'll more than likely have to owl mum after this for more though."

"Snape?" Mulciber asked, throwing his own coins into the pot. "What about you?"

Severus Snape, a lanky seventh year with shoulder length black hair, sat at the end of their group with his hooked nose in his potions textbook. His coal black eyes glanced up from the old tome, at the sound of his name.

"No...I don't think so," Severus muttered, then returned to his book.

"Oh come on," Macnair whined. "We can't only play with four."

"I'd rather not waste my money on betting on something as stupid as which house a little first year will get sorted into," Severus sneered, not even bothering to look up from the text.

"It ain't stupid..." Mulciber growled, but was stopped short by Regulus.

"Leave him alone," Regulus muttered. "If he doesn't want to bet, he doesn't want to bet. Ask Crouch to join or something."

"Fine," Mulciber snorted. "Hey Crouch!" He yelled down to a gangly fifth year. Bartemius Crouch Jr., or better known at Barty, was a pale young man with straw-colored hair and freckles.

"What?" Barty hissed from his spot at the Slytherin table.

"You want in on the first years' betting?" Avery whispered to him. The others knew Barty had the money to spend, since his father, Bartemius Crouch Sr., was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. The boy was spoiled rotten, much like others in the Slytherin House, who had pureblood lines.

"Yeah sure," Barty said, sliding over to sit closer to the older students. "Overheard dad saying that there are forty-five new first years this year."

"I like those odds," Macnair grinned, as they watched Mulciber set up a small makeshift board containing the names of the four Houses, where they could place their bets on.

"Remember," Mulciber said, beginning to announce the rules. "You've got to place your bet before the student reaches the stool, otherwise your bet will be dismissed."

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the older students watched at the stern looking Professor Minerva McGonagall led the timid first years into the room. She quickly lined them up along the edge of the platform, as the stool and Sorting Hat stood in place beside her.

"When I call your name," McGonagall said, picking up the Sorting Hat. "You will come up here, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." Unrolled a long list of names, she began.

"Allington, Marcus."

"Alright place your bets," Mulciber said, as they watched a tiny first year boy, with sandy colored hair and freckles make his way to the Sorting Hat. Mulciber and Avery had chosen Ravenclaw, while Crouch and Macnair had chosen Hufflepuff. Regulus was the only one that had chosen Gryffindor.

"Alright, better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced. Regulus smirked as he collected his winnings, before the next student was called. The list went on and Regulus' pile of silver began to get taller.

"Knew we shouldn't have let him play," Macnair grumbled, as he threw another coin in the pot.

"Harrison, Eva!" McGonagall shouted. The five sat and watched a small, frail looking girl made her way up to the platform. Her long dark brown hair hung limply down to the middle of her back and her skin was almost as pale as Severus'.

"Mudblood," Barty smirked, as he threw his coin into the Hufflepuff slot.

"What was that?" Avery said, quickly pulling his hand back before he could drop his Knute on the Ravenclaw slot.

"She's a mudblood," Barty said, nodding towards the girl. "Saw her at King's Cross. Parents looked out of place on the platform. She'll be a Puff for sure."

"Hey, hey, hey," Mulciber snarled. "No discussing bets. You've got to make up your own mind about what house they'll be in."

"Just saying she's a mudblood that's all," Barty hissed. Unknown to everyone else at the table, Severus was cringing at the word from inside his book.

"Fine!" Mulciber snapped. "So she's a mudblood, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't be sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor too. "

"No," Macnair chuckled as he threw his coin in. "But we definitely know she won't be a Slytherin." The group of boys laughed, causing Severus to finally raise his head to find out what was so damn important about this girl. He turned his head towards the Sorting Hat to find the small girl perching herself carefully on the stool.

She looked positively scared up there, as McGonagall lowered the hat upon her small brown haired head. The large hat slid over her ears and down her face, covering her eyes.

Green eyes.

Emerald eyes.

The students watched with rapid attention, as the hat silently whispered to the young girl. Severus wondered how long it was going to place her, as seconds turned into minutes. It had to be the longest sorting he had ever witnessed, and it was placing the students on edge.

Even the professors were on the edge of their seats, wondering what was taking so long. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him, placing his elbows on the table and bringing his steepled fingers to his lips in thought.

"Better be..." the Hat said after the longest time. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall became silent, and a wave of shock rolled over students and professors alike. Even poor Professor Horace Slughorn stopped his hands short of clapping. McGonagall turned towards Dumbledore, as to look for what she should do, but the Headmaster only nodded for her to continue with the sorting.

McGonagall slipped the hat off of the young witch's head, and pushed her gently off in the direction of the Slytherin House table. As she sat down at the long table, the students shifted over as far as they could go, as though the young girl had some sort of contagious disease.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!"

"SHE DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!"

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore bellowed over the crowd. "Please continue Professor McGonagall." He gestured before sitting back down in his chair. McGonagall shook her head, clearing her thoughts about what had just occurred, before continuing on with the Sorting.

The Great Hall had quieted down once again, but for five Slytherin boys, they sat looking dumbfounded at the makeshift betting board. Three Knutes sat in the Hufflepuff square, while two sat in the Ravenclaw box.

"No one won," Regulus muttered. "What do we do?"

"Don't know," Mulciber whispered. "This had never happened before. And to think it happened over a stupid mudblood getting into Slytherin. A mudblood in a pureblood house. It's a disgrace!"

"My father won't like this when he hears about it," Macnair snarled. The other five continued on with their conversation, but Severus quickly tuned them out. Cautiously, he glanced down the table, looking at the small muggleborn witch that had found herself in a terrible spot.

Her dark brown hair obscured the view of her face, but Severus watched as a small pale hand reached up and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. That's when he got the first good look at her eyes. They were most definitely emerald, but they were shades softer than a particular red headed witch that was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Severus' eyes glanced away from the first year and paused on the red head in question.

Lily.

Lily Evans.

Hogwarts' new Head Girl. The girl with the fiery red hair and dazzling green eyes. Once his best friend, she was now hanging on the arm of Hogwarts' new Head Boy, James Potter.

'Potter," Severus hissed in his thoughts, as his fists clenched the book in front of him. James Potter sat with his arm around Lily and on his other side sat Sirius Black, Regulus' older and in Severus' opinion, stupider, brother. And to complete the little band of 'Marauders,' was Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who sat across the table from the other three.

'Probably thinking up pranks to play,' Severus thought, as he watched Lily laugh at something Potter had just said. 'Only one more year, than I can be rid of them completely.'

As the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood and gave a small speech before the food appeared. And as the students dug into the feast, Severus' thoughts about the muggleborn Slytherin faded from his mind.

And he wouldn't give the small witch a second thought...

...until five years later.

* * *

**a/n: First chapter redo and complete! We start out with Severus' final year at Hogwarts, but the next chapter will skip ahead a couple of years. I wanted to give Eva a proper introduction :) When I first wrote this chapter, a reviewer left a comment that Severus would have been out of school by this point, but if you did the calculations right, it really would be his seventh year of school.**

**Severus turned 11 in 1971 (he was born on January 9, 1960 according to J.K. Rowling), so that means he would have started at Hogwarts in September of 1971.**

**1st Year (1971-1972)  
2nd Year (1972-1973)  
3rd Year (1973-1974)  
4th Year (1974-1975)  
5th Year (1975-1976)  
6th Year (1976-1977)  
7th Year (1977-1978)**

**Thank you to Victoria Cullen33 for the fav and following; and to Adara's Blue Rose and fleuret for following this story as well!**

**Happy Reading :)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Rose by Any Other Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Eva, and the Harrison family) are entirely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Rose by Any Other Name**

_Five Years Later:_

"Yes! Wonderful!" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced, as he stood before the old and new students of Hogwarts. The applause from the night's sorting began to die down and the last of the students took their seats.

"Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled. "Before we become to befuddled with our feast, I like to remind you of a few rules. First, to the first years please take note that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students. Second, all students must be in their dormitories and in bed by ten in the evening. And finally, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that dueling is not permitted in the halls. And with that...tuck in!"

A moment later the food appeared before them; but while everyone else began to dig into their meals, a new face at the staff table half-hearted picked at his plate.

This was the last place Severus Snape truly wanted to be, but here he was all the same.

As a professor.

And Head of Slytherin House.

And a double agent to boot.

Severus frowned down at his plate, as the others around him chatted happily. Here the war didn't exist; here at Hogwarts life continued on.

But the physical war wasn't the only one Severus was fighting; a mental war raged inside his head. One filled with guilt and anger, towards himself and the one they called the Dark Lord. He was constantly worrying over Lily Evans'...no Potter's...safety.

Laughter from the Slytherin table interrupted his thoughts and caused his frown to deepen. Glancing up in the direction of the green and silver banner to find a small group of fifth years taunting another student. Severus watched as one of the larger boys ripped a book away from the hands of a small brown haired girl, causing the group to laugh louder.

The action made Severus' blood boil, having been on the receiving end of the taunting at that point of his life as well. He glanced about the staff table, quickly noting that none of the professors were even paying attention to the altercation.

It was the small sound of ripping paper that drew his eyes back to the Slytherins. There upon the floor at the feet of the small girl was her little tan paperback book...torn in half, straight down the spine. Her dark brown hair that had obscured her face, fell back as she lifted her eyes towards her classmates.

Severus' heart stopped instantly at the sight of them. Familiar soft emerald green orbs were filled with unshed tears, as she quickly dropped her gaze and made to pick up her fallen friend with care.

"Whatcha gonna do Harrison? Cry?" the brutish boy sneered, causing the others to laugh again. "Pathetic Mudblood."

Growling heavily, Severus started to rise in order to confront the boy, but Albus' voice stopped him only inches above his chair.

"The best of evenings to you all!" Dumbledore said, smiling broadly as the room quieted.

"Tonight, we are pleased to welcome a new member to the staff. Professor Snape!" Dumbledore stated, gesturing towards his black clad professor. "Professor Snape will be replacing Professor Slughorn as your new Potions Master, and he will be also filling in the role of Head of Slytherin House." At that, the Slytherin table broke out in applause; although most was from the younger students who did not remember him from his own days in Slytherin. The fifth years and older merely applauded politely, as their eyes scanned the new professor.

As Albus continued to draw on, Severus couldn't help but to glance back at the poor girl from his house, and wondered why those eyes looked so familiar.

* * *

"Severus, as I told you once before already, they are in hiding and safe," Albus said, as he watched his newest professor wring his pale hands.

"Are you quite sure?" Severus pleaded again, as he sat helplessly in the chair before the Headmaster's desk.

"Quite," Albus responded, before the two lapsed into a short silence. The portraits were unusually quiet tonight in the large circular room. Delicate silver instruments sat upon tiny spindly tables; they whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke throughout the room. Books were piled high on shelves and Fawkes slept soundless on his perch.

Severus had fled to the Headmaster's office shortly after attending to his Slytherin before curfew. Those green eyes were haunting him from a different face; making him worry about Lily even more. But there was another question burning at the back of his mind.

"Headmaster?" Severus murmured softly, causing the elder wizard to raise a brow in his direction. "What can you tell me about one of my students?"

"Which one, my boy?"

"Miss Harrison, fifth year."

"Ah, Miss Harrison," Albus sighed, before taking a seat behind his desk. "Eva Rose Harrison actually...she would have been a first year during your last. A bright young witch I must say; I am surprised she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw.

"During the holidays, Miss Harrison resides on Branch Road in Burnley with her uncle, Damianus Harrison."

"Uncle?" Severus raised a brow towards his employer.

"Yes," Albus smiled sadly. "Her parents Thaddaeus and Cadi Harrison were killed in a suspected underground bombing incident in London, shortly after the New Year of 1978. Eva had just returned to school two days prior."

"A Death Eater raid," Severus whispered harshly; his dark eyes widening a bit.

"Exactly," the Headmaster nodded gravely. "Her uncle is all she has left. He works at the Cotton Mill in town."

"A Muggle?" the younger wizard frowned deeply.

"Yes," Albus stated, as he rested his arms on his desk and steepled his fingers. "Miss Harrison is a Muggleborn."

"A Slytherin Muggleborn!" Severus gasped.

"Do you not remember her from your own days here Severus?" Albus asked quietly. Severus leaned back in his chair; his mind searching his seventh year of school. After a moment he found her; the night of her sorting first. Dark brown hair and soft emerald eyes disappearing under the Sorting Hat; the sneers and shouts of protest as the young girl was sorted into his house.

_'Mudblood,'_ Crouch had called her. The word echoed through his mind; the brutish boy from tonight had repeated the awful word to her. How many others had called her that in the years she had attended here? And how many more would still? Severus swallowed harshly at the thought of himself using that word towards another. Never again would that word slip past his lips.

"Severus," Albus muttered softly. "Miss Harrison is now under you protection, as is the rest of those in her house. I trust you will watch over them well."

"Of course Headmaster," Severus nodded slowly. "You have my word."

* * *

**a/n: Well, finally! Sorry about the long wait, but life and work had been crazy. A shorter chapter, but it is mainly an introduction of Severus teaching career at Hogwarts. **

**A big thank you to victoria cullen33 and JJ Remembers for their wonderful reviews!**

**And thank you to all who have added this story to their favs and/or alerts!**


	4. Chapter 3: She Walks Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC is entirely my own.**

* * *

**R.I.P. Alan Rickman  
(1946 - 2016)  
We'll love you 'always.'**

* * *

**Chapter 3: She Walks Alone**

It had been nearly a month since school had started, and Severus had already found his nerves on edge more times than he wished. The students were a bunch of dunderheads , in his opinion; messing up potions left and right, and their essays were atrocious. But that wasn't what bothered him the most.

No, not in the least.

Ever since his first night at the staff table in the Great Hall, he had been bothered.

Haunted, actually, would be a better word for it.

Haunted by green eyes that did not belong to his beloved Lily. But green eyes that belonged to a student. Saddened, soft emerald green orbs haunted his days and his nights.

Severus exhaled harshly, as his fifth year OWL students wandered into the classroom on the first Monday in October. This Slytherin/Gryffindor group had been quite troublesome for him, over the course of the last four weeks. Constant bickering and name calling; sabotaging each other's potions; and the worst was the small duel that nearly broke out between two boys.

He watched as they lumbered in and took their seats, divided by House perfectly down the center of the room. Then his midnight orbs focused in on the last student to enter through the door; the one who haunted him so.

Eva Rose Harrison.

She was on the smaller side of the fifth years; not quite a woman yet, but definitely not a child anymore. Her dark brown hair hung limply around her tiny heart shaped face. Her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, never daring to glance around. Her nose was long and thin, and her downturned lips were dusty rose in color. She was as pale as he was, and just as thin as he was at that age.

He watched her pick at her food during mealtimes in the Great Hall. Sitting all alone at the very end of the Slytherin table. He never saw her conversing with others in her House; or anyone for that matter. She was quiet in class, but always answered correctly when called upon and her potions nearly perfect every time.

She sat in the library, studying alone.

She sat beneath the large willow by the lake, alone.

She walked the corridors alone.

She always walked alone.

Severus was roused from his thoughts as the clock chimed nine, signaling for his class to begin. It was a relativity easy potion that he had them producing today. For most of them anyway.

"I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions," Severus began. His arms folded across his chest, as his dark eyes scanned the room.

"One of the potions that may be on the exam is the Shrinking Solution," Severus continued, as he flicked his wand towards the chalkboard, spelling the chalk to write out the directions. "The directions are on the board and in your book on page 254. Begin."

"But sir," a Gryffindor boy spoke up. "That's a third year potion!"

"Quiet," Severus snarled, as he quickly rounded on the blonde haired boy. "Mr. Stebbins, I am fully aware that this is a third year potion, but that does not mean that it will excluded from the test. The OWLs will be testing your knowledge for all five years that you have been in this class. Turn to page 254." Severus swept towards his desk and gracefully seated himself behind it.

"And Gryffindors," Severus stated, as he plucked a feather from his red inkwell. "Note five points being taken for your classmates outburst." The students trimmed in gold and red groaned, as they moved to collect their ingredients from the storage cupboard.

For several minutes, Severus concentrated on the parchment before him; but every now and then, he caught himself glancing up at the little Slytherin in the back. There was an odd number in this class, and as such, no one wanted to work with the girl.

She worked alone.

But Severus preferred it this way...secretly he enjoyed watching her brew.

Every cut, every measurement was perfectly done. Her stirring movements were graceful, and her timing was spot on.

Sighing quietly, Severus pushed back his chair and rose to begin making his rounds around the room.

"Ms. Enderson," he snarled. "Your caterpillars are not crushed finely enough. Five points taken."

"Mr. Allington," Severus hissed, as he passed by another workbench. "You are suppose to stir the potion clockwise, not counter-clockwise. Five points taken." The class continued on in that fashion until there were only ten minutes left.

With a snarl, Severus directed them to start finishing up, and to bottle and place a vial of their potion on his desk. Students scrambled about, hurrying here and there in order to finish up in time. Severus stood at the front of the classroom; his arms crossed over his black clad chest.

He watched Miss Harrison closely, as she carefully ladled her potion into the small vial. Her handwriting was delicate; always in cursive, but with beautiful swirls and accents, looking like it was something out of the eighteenth century.

A fit of giggles from the opposite side of the room broke his concentration.

"Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Simmons," Severus growled in the girls' direction. "If you don't..."

"Watch where you're goin' Mudblood," a boy's voice snarled, causing Severus to stop dead in his tracks. He whirled around quickly, to find one of his own Slytherin, Mr. Welter, pushing Miss Harrison away from his person.

"WELTER!" Severus shouted, as he stalked towards them. The whole room went silence as he slowed his pace to a stop in front of the dark haired boy, and glared down at him. "What was that I heard?"

His soft threatening voice caused the boy to falter, "Nothing, sir."

"Are you quite sure about that Mr. Welter?" Severus asked quietly. "I thought I heard the word 'Mudblood' leave your lips."

"I..."

"Ten points from Slytherin," Severus barked, as he turned away for the boy to stalk back to his desk.

"But sir!"

Severus whirled back around in a fury of black. "Shall we make it twenty, Welter? Or perhaps a detention on top of it?"

"N...no, sir?" Welter stuttered, his posture shrinking dramatically.

"Let me warn you all now," Severus snarled softly. "If I hear anyone use that word in my presence, they will be serving a detention with me worse than one scrubbing bedpans for Mr. Filch."

As Severus turned back towards his desk, listening closely to the students as they scrambled towards the exit, he sighed heavily, wondering if the day could get any worse.

But it wouldn't be just one bad day this month for him...this month would become his nightmare...

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone...I had this chapter ready to go last week, but in light of Alan's passing last Thursday, a part of me couldn't even look at my fanfiction projects at the moment. He's been a part of my life for a long time...**

**At the age of 5, I first heard this magnificent voice in 'Die Hard.' Yes, you read that correctly...I was five when I first saw 'Die Hard.' I had been sick that weekend, and my dad was home alone with me on a Saturday night, as my mom visited with a friend. Dad had gone down to the library and rented 'Back to the Future' for me, and 'Die Hard' for himself (in which he told me that I couldn't watch it). As I went to bed that night, I waited, knowing my dad never stayed awake ten minutes****or so into a movie that late at night, before carefully sneaking back downstairs to the kitchen. I managed to watch the entire movie without dad waking and before mom came home.**

**Fast forward eight years, and thanks to my dad, once again, I got to hear that voice once more. 'Galaxy Quest' had just hit the theaters, and the two of us went to see it.**

**In the twenty-five years in which I have seen his films, like many, I fell in love with the characters he played.**

**From the soft, spoken Colonel Brandon of Sense and Sensibility...to the sophisticated, yet deadly Hans Gruber of Die Hard.**

**From the arrogant Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves...to the 'Voice of God,' Metraton, in Dogma.**

**And of course, to the sarcastic yet loyal Severus Snape of Harry Potter...and so many more.**

**There wasn't a movie that I didn't love him in.**

**And yet, it wasn't just the characters that I fell in love with.**

**I greatly admired Alan for his kindness, generosity and wit. It's something that many people lack in the world. **

**When I received the text early that morning informing me of his passing, I knew that a part of my childhood, and even my adulthood, was now gone forever. Cancer has taken so many wonderful people from us...family, friends and even those we admire most.**

**My prayers not only go out to his wife, siblings and family; but his colleagues and close friends during this difficult time.**

**Rest in Peace Alan Rickman...  
You may be gone, but you will never be forgotten...  
You will always be in our hearts...**

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to follow this story. It means so much to me :)**

**A special thanks to victoria cullen33, theimpossiblegrrl, Amarenima Redwood, HarukaJKGG, Batfreak02 and Lady Jensen for their wonderful reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: Edenbeam

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC is entirely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Edenbeam**

October came to an end with Severus in a grumpy mood. He hated Halloween...period. Children hyped under on excessive amounts of sweets, running amuck throughout the castle. Students being caught with alcohol in the dorms, and magical pranks and booby traps were scattered throughout the halls and staircases.

Severus sat glaring at every student in the Great Hall as the Halloween feast took place. The staff chatted happily around himself; passing carrot cakes and other various rich desserts amongst them. For a moment, he glanced upwards, watching the live bats dance around the illuminated jack-o-lanterns that floated high about their heads. The sky of the hall was bright and clear, with a full moon and millions of twinkling stars dotting the heavens above.

His attention suddenly snapped back to the Slytherin table, as laughter rang out through the hall. HIs dark eyes frantically sought to find the little muggleborn amongst the group, and Severus sighed with relief when his orbs rested on her in her usual spot.

Undistrubed.

Her nose in a book like always.

She was the only reason he dined in the hall for every meal. After several points being taken during this month, for the excessive use of the word 'Mudblood,' Severus began to feel the slight need to protect the little dark haired girl, who had found herself in such a dismal situation.

Personally, Severus couldn't wait to retreat back to his quarters and drown himself in a bottle of Odgen's. He just thanked Merlin that tomorrow was Sunday, and he could hole himself away all day from the rest of the world.

Or so he thought...

* * *

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..."_

_"Avada Kedava!"_

* * *

Sevuers woke with a start; his head pounded and his mouth was dry. He looked around groggily, trying to figure out what had actually woke him from his alcohol induced sleep. Finally his blurry eyes settled on the fireplace, that was burning brightly green, and where Dumbledore's face shone through.

"Severus," the Headmaster's voice rang out. "I need you in my office. It is quite urgent." It was all he said, before disappearing from the flame. Severus didn't need to be told twice; he quickly summoned a hang-over relief potion to him and downed it. Within seconds, his head was cleared and he bolted from his chair; kicking an empty bottle of Firewhiskey as he went.

"Headmaster's Office," he shouted, as he threw down the silvery floo powder into the hearth and stepped into it. With a whirl, his quarters disappeared and the Albus' office appeared before him.

As his eyes refocused, Severus took in the sight of a grave looking Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk and staring at two objects in front of him.

"You wished to see me Headmaster," Severus said, slowly walking towards the aging wizard.

"Yes, Severus," Albus whispered, gesturing to the winged-back chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Gracefully, Severus sat, and the two wizards lapsed into silence. A clock on the wall chimed two, and Severus' obsidian slowly drifted from the Headmaster's face to the desktop.

Two wands laid between them...

The first was a mahogany wand, appearing about eleven inches in length. It was decorated with a simple cobweb design that extended down the length of the wand all the way to the base.

But the other, made Severus' heart stop.

The second wand was willow, and ten and three-quarters in length. It was delicately carved with tiny flowers and vines. A wand made for charms...

A wand that chose a witch...

A wand that chose Lily...

"Headmaster?"

"I'm sorry Severus," Albus murmured, as he rose from his chair and made his way around to stand in front of the black clad wizard. "I'm truly sorry."

It was all Severus needed to hear; his body slumped forward in the chair and a hoarse sob left his throat. His body wracked with silent sobs for a moment, before raising his face towards his employer. A face that now looked as though he had already lived a hundred years of misery since the faithful night he pleaded for Dumbledore's help.

"I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe," Severus said; his breath hitched as he tried to control his emotions.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," Albus replied, still looking grim. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Severus' breathing became shallow; his long potion-stained fingers clawed at the leggings of his black trousers. And the tears that had been welling up in his eyes, finally spilled from their confinements.

"Lord Voldemort is no more," Albus continued, causing only a tiny flinch from Severus' head. "He was defeated and destroyed tonight by the child And amazingly, her boy survives."

"Her son lives, Severus. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes," Albus rattled on, causing Severus' to clench his jaw. "You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" the grieving wizard bellowed. "Gone...dead..."

"Is this remorse, Severus?" Albus asked with a raised brow.

"I wish...I wish I were dead..."

"And what use would that be to anyone?" Albus said, rather coldly. The harshness of his voice made Severus glance up at him; his eyes red, his face tear-streaked and his thin lips parted slightly.

"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear," the Headmaster stated. The two went silent once more as Severus processed his words.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died," Albus said, watching the younger wizard intently. "Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son..."

"He doesn't need protection," Severus cried out. "The Dark Lord has gone..."

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." There was a long pause, and very slowly Severus regained control of himself. His breathing evened out and he harshly wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his robes.

"Very well," the young wizard whispered. "Very well. But never...never tell, Dumbledore. This must be between us. Swear it! I cannot bear...especially Potter's son...I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Albus sighed, as his eyes swept over the young man. Severus' face with full of wild anguish; his jaw clenched once again and he was breathing harshly through his long hooked nose. "If you insist..."

"I suggest you rest for today Severus," Albus said, as he moved to reclaim his seat behind the desk. "For there are still students to teach...classes to maintain...and a life to move forward in."

* * *

Monday morning rolled around for too soon for Severus' liking. In the twenty-four hours since his beloved Lily's death, many events had occurred. He had heard from McGonagall that Sirius Black had been arrested for not only the murder of the Potters, but Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles as well. He was quickly sentenced to Azkaban without a trail even being held. Not that that mattered much to Severus.

Lily's son had been shipped off to live with Petunia and her big, beef of a husband Vernon Dursley in Little Surrey.

But the biggest thing of all...was that the Dark Lord was gone. Not for good, Severus remembered; but for now.

Absentmindedly, Severus rubbed his left forearm where the Dark Mark was etched into his skin. It had faded greatly in the past day since Voldemort had been destroyed, but it was still there all the same.

The war was over, and it seemed as though all walks of life had celebrate this joyous event.

All except Severus.

Lily was gone from this world...and Severus wished he had gone with her.

Severus stalked to his classroom door at exactly quarter to nine, and threw it open with tremendous force. The heavy, wooden door struck the stone wall with a deafening crack, causing the students, who had been standing in the corridor, to jump.

"Inside now," Severus hissed, as the Gryffindor-Slytherin group shuffled past him quietly and into the lab. He stalked back up to the podium; his black robes billowing menacingly behind him.

"Today, you will be brewing 'The Draught of Peace,' Severus said; his eyes glaring out coldly at the students before him. "The instruction are on the board...and I suggest you begin immediately, or you will find yourself in detention with me...disemboweling a barrel of horned toads."

Severus didn't even attempt to sit behind his desk during this class; instead he opted to haunt the aisles between the workbenches, barking out insults and deducting points left and right. Gerald Allington managed to land a detention with the surly professor, after adding the wrong amount of powdered moonstone to his cauldron.

By the end of class, both the Gryffindor and Slytherin hourglasses had loss a great amount of gems. The students silently handed in their dismal potions and quickly fled the room...all except for one.

Severus hadn't realized it, but a pair of green eyes had watched him the entire hour of class.

* * *

Eva Harrison had been stealing glances at him whenever she could. She could not put her finger on it, but in her head, she knew the her professor was not his normal self today. His dark eyes were not as cold as they normally were; to her, his eyes almost seemed to be...dare she say, grieving. She could feel the tension in the air as he billowed by her during the lab hour, but she was silently relieved that the students had remained silent. It was the first day, of many few, that she had not been picked on.

She knew that something was truly bothering Severus Snape, and as the last student left the room, she mustered up the courage to talk to her Head of House.

* * *

Severus sat stiffly behind his desk, marking papers with great force and a scowl on his face. But he had to hide his surprise, when the scrapping of a desk chair nearly made him jump out of his skin. His black eyes flew upwards quickly to find Ms. Harrison still in the room.

He had thought all the students had gone, but apparently he was wrong.

"What are you still doing here, Ms. Harrison?" Severus snarled lightly, as his eyes focused back on the work before him.

"Professor?" Eva's voice was soft-spoken; her Manchester accent, much like his, coming through strong with every syllable. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it Ms. Harrison? I am quite busy," Severus sneered.

"I...I was just wondering if you are all, sir?"

Severus paused in his writing to glance up at his student. In the two months he had been here, he saw her full face for the first time. Her green eyes watched him, full of worry and concern. They stared into his own, as though she knew Legilimency and was trying to tear down his carefully built walls. It unnerved him somehow; no one cared about his being...except possibly Dumbledore, but even those feelings seemed mixed.

No...this little muggleborn didn't truly know him; if she did she wouldn't give two shits about him. She didn't know of the horrors he saw...the crimes he had committed under the Dark Lords reign. The poisons he developed...the prophecy that he told.

The prophecy that killed his only love.

No, if she had known him, she would flee like everyone else did.

"I am fine Ms. Harrison," Severus replied after the long pause.

"But sir..."

"Ms. Harrison, I suggest you move along before you are late for your Ancient Runes class," Severus said sternly. "I will not vouch for your tardiness if you are."

"Yes sir," she replied quietly. She shifted her backpack on her shoulder and silently headed for the door. But she paused once more before leaving. "Whatever the matter is sir...I'm sorry."

Severus felt as though the air had been knocked from his lungs, as he watched the slip of a girl disappear into the corridor.

No...she didn't know...

How could she...

* * *

**a/n: Well...apparently my writing bug is back...two chapters on this story and one on 'Forever Yours,' all within a week of each other. Hopefully I can keep the creative juices flowing :)**

**The conversation between Dumbledore and Severus is taken from the Deathly Hallows' "The Prince's Tale," Rowling did so wonderful on that, I just didn't have the heart to change it too much.**

**The title of the chapter, 'Edenbeam,' comes straight from the song 'Eva' by Nightwish. While there is some controversy on to what is the actually meaning of the word, I took the suggestion of a source for the use of the chapter title. The first 'Edenbeam' suggestion states that the Edenbeam is a blessed ray of light or of hope that one is trying to escape to (hence Severus' wish to be dead in order to be with Lily again. He believes that death is his only means of happiness or escape, but with a single concern from Eva, he has possibly found a new ray of hope - 'Edenbeam.').**

**A big thank you to victoria cullen33, pennypotter128 and AccioSS (times 2) for their wonderful reviews!**

**Happy Reading :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Cruel Children's Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs are entirely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cruel Children's Games**

The winter winds had come early that year; skies clouded over and piled several inches of snow onto the Hogwarts grounds. Normally the students would find this time of year wondrous, but with the harsh winds that blew in across the lake, the majority of the castle's residents nestled themselves in for a long season.

As Christmas grew near, Severus found himself looking forward to his Slytherins, as well as the rest of the student body's, departure. The classes had become almost unbearable to be in, as they began to rapidly lose focus on their work as the holiday approached. He was grateful to have the knowledge that almost all Slytherins returned home, so his duties would be minimum to null, and he could hole himself up in his own quarters and drink the next few weeks away.

Since the first of November, Eva had retreated back into her own; never attempting to converse with the potions master again. She would do her work and answer when called on, but that was all. Severus wondered what her home life pertained to. He knew that she was an only child, thrown into the hands of her uncle after the untimely death of her parents. Albus had told him that her uncle was a single, middle-aged Muggle, who, despite having had a fallout with his brother years before, had readily taken his niece into his home.

Was it for the benefits?

'Probably,' Severus sneered to himself, figuring the man was collecting a hefty Muggle welfare check because of the girl.

There hadn't been anymore problems in his classroom, surrounding the word 'Mudblood,' since the detention incident, and no other professors had reported any problems either. But Severus wasn't so convinced about what went on in the common room; the prefects always claimed that everything was fine. But he didn't always believe them.

A majority of the Slytherins were still children of Death Eaters, or had brothers who followed the Dark Lord. The last thing they cared about was the safety of a Muggleborn.

Nearing the final week before the holidays, Severus noticed a slight change in Ms. Harrison's appearance. Although her face and hair remained the same, he noticed that her uniform was shorter; and later had confirmed with McGonagall, that she had noticed as well.

"I believe Ms. Harrison has had a late growth spurt," Pomona Sprout commented at the staff table one evening. "I suppose she will be off to Diagon Alley to be fitted for new robes during the holidays."

"Somehow I highly doubt that Ponoma," Minerva McGonagall replied with a rather sour look upon her face. "Those are the same robes that she's had since second year!"

"Are you quite certain Minerva?" Filius Flitwick piped up; his miniature fork hovering near his mouth.

"If you remember Filius, the girl came back in her second year with robes two times her own size," Minerva exclaimed, as Severus listened to them quietly.

"The poor girl was drowning in them when she came to my first class that year," Minerva continued, pursing her lips tightly together. "Second hand at it too! Poor thing."

"If she's that bad off, think of the Weasleys that will start coming through soon," Filius sighed. "Seven! The eldest is due to start this coming fall!"

By that point Severus tuned out their conversation. By the sound of it, the girl's uncle was either neglectful or poor himself. Either way, the girl seemed to be suffering the same fate he had had in school.

Second hand robes...

Second hand books...

She was rather thin at the beginning of the year, but had luckily gained a little meat on her bones due to the Hogwarts cooking. For some reason Severus felt that he needed more information. He needed to know more about the girl's home life.

"Who delivered her letter?" Severus asked, interrupting the other professors from their conversation.

"What, Severus?" Minerva murmured, as the others starred at Severus with wide eyes. He rarely ever talked at the dinner table; except for the occasional 'yes', 'no' answers that he gave to the others' questions.

"Who. Delivered. Ms. Harrison's. Letter?" Severus snarled, gripping his fork and knife tightly in his hands.

"Well, I did," Minerva scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the young professor. "Why do you wish to know Severus?"

"Tell me," Severus continued, ignoring Minerva's untrusting glare. "What was her home life like?"

"Well, normal, I suppose," Minerva bristled, as she folded her hands on the table. "Parents were a bit overwhelmed by the whole thought of magic in general, but that is normal for most Muggleborn families."

"Parents?"

"Yes, her parents," Minerva stated sternly. "They were still alive when I delivered her letter. It wasn't till after the hols of that year when they died."

"Then who met with her uncle?" Severus sneered at the Scottish witch.

"Albus did," Minerva said, still eyeing Severus warily. "And Horace I believe, since he was her Head of House at the time...Why do you ask?"

"And what of he?" Severus continued, ignoring Minerva's question. "Did he accept her magic? And has anyone ever seen her with others outside of class?"

"And again, why do you ask?" Minerva said through pursed lips.

"Because I wish to know the welfare of my students!" Severus hissed, as he threw down his napkin onto the tabletop and hastily pushed his chair back, before rising swiftly.

"Is that too much to ask!?" he bellowed, before storming out of the Great Hall; leaving the professors at the dinner table in shock.

The sea of students that were still at dinner, went silent; eyeing the professors' table warily, but before long, the chatter resumed in hushed whispered about what had possibly made the Potions Master so angry.

* * *

_"Colonel Brandon, the friend of Sir John, seemed no more adapted by resemblance of manner to be his friend, than Lady Middleton was to be his wife, or Mrs. Jennings to be Lady Middleton's mother. He was silent and grave. His appearance however was not unpleasing, in spite of his being in the opinion of Marianne and Margaret an absolute old bachelor, for he was on the wrong side of five and thirty; but though his face was not handsome, his countenance was sensible, and his address was particularly gentlemanlike."_

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Mudblood with her nose buried in another book."

Eva cringed behind her leather-bound tome. She knew that obnoxious voice anywhere; she heard it when she rose in the morning, and before she fell asleep at night. Every night.

"Hey Mudblood!" Eva peered up slowly, taking in the sight of a pudgy faced blonde, with watery blue eyes and a squished nose.

Medea Lamia...

Fifth year Slytherin...

Pureblood...

And Eva's dormmate to boot.

Her name fit her well. Medea, being derived from the Greek as a planner. She was always planning something. Whether it be her wedding to seventh year, Albert Runcorn; or in which way she was going to terrorize Eva today. Her last name, Lamia, also did her justice. Another Greek name of an evil spirit who abducts and devours children. She certainly did her share of that to the younger years.

"What are you staring at, you piece of filth?" Medea sneered, as her group of bullies joined her; surrounding Eva from all sides. Violet Fillinger was no doubt the largest of the girls; she wasn't fast, but if she caught you it usually meant a trip to the hospital wing. Haize Schuller and Phillida Marseille were pretty much the cronies; holding the victims down for Violet to pummel or laughing at Medea's unsavory remarks. Eva knew the four girls all too well now, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Nothing important," Eva whispered, but frozen in spite of herself. If there was one thing Medea had, it was impeccable hearing. '_Oh no.'_

"You'll pay for that Mudblood," Medea growled, as she ripped the book from Eva's hands. But before Eva could as so much move a muscle, Haize and Phillida were upon her; ripping her woolen cloak from her person and pinning her arms to the rough surface of the willow tree that she had sat against. Eva flailed her legs trying to break free, but Violet had pulled her wand and muttered a leg-locking curse to stop her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Medea asked in a now sickening sweet voice, as she held Eva's book out in front of her. She held it with her thumb and index finger, looking at it with full disgust. "Is this a filthy Muggle book?"

"Eww," the other four girls chorused around her. Grimacing as though they had to gut flobberworms for Professor Snape.

"Well the, perhaps we should dispose of it," Medea smiled wildly, as she flipped the book open half way and began grasping a few pages in her pudgy fingers.

"No!" Eva yelped; her green eyes widening in horror as the first few pages began to rip and tear under Medea's digits. "Please don't!"

"Oh look! She's going to cry!" Haize exclaimed with glee, as she pressed her poorly manicured fingernails into Eva's arms. The four girls cackles began to draw a small crowd around the willow, as Medea slowly ripped a few more pages from its' spine. Eva could feel the tears escaping now, running down her pale cheeks and dropping on to her heavy woolen trousers.

"Please, it was my mother's!"

"Oh, it was your mummy's?" Medea cooed mockingly. "Well in that case, it is much filthier than we thought!" And with that, the blonde dropped the book to the snow covered ground and spat upon it. But it was the sight of Medea pulling her wand from beneath her robes that made Eva began to trash against her captures again. She could now feel Haize's nails begin to draw blood, and Phillida's hands twisting her forearm, causing it to bruise. Violet began to pound her fist against her other open palm, readying herself for Medea's command.

With a malicious gleam in her watery blue eyes, Medea muttered a curse that made Eva's heart stop.

"Incendio."

A jet of fire burst forth from Medea's wand and set the leather tome ablaze. The crowd laughed and jeered, causing Medea to smile victoriously...

But only for a moment...

"And pray tell what is happening here." The sea of students scattered at the sound of the voice, that belonged to, no other than, Professor Snape. "Schuller, Marseille, unhand Miss Harrison.

"Lamia!" He snapped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's really nothing Professor," Medea said sweetly. "We were just having a bit of fun, right Harrison?"

But Eva didn't respond. Instead her eyes remained focused on the small pile of ashes that was now her book. Tears continued to track down her cheeks. Severus took in the sight of her...

The tears...

The small trickle of blood on her right arm...

The 'Snake Bite Burns' upon her left...

"Fifty points from all four of you," Severus growled, turning on the four fifth years. "And detention for the entire month of January with Mr. Filch, when you return from break.

"Now," his voice lowered and his black eyes narrowed. "I suggest you return to your common room...immediately."

The four bullies scrambled; retreating as fast as they could up the hill towards the school; slipping on the fresh fallen snow. At the sight of their fleeing forms, Severus let out a deep sigh.

"Miss Harrison," Severus began, as he turned around to address the girl. But she was already gone. All that remained was her torn, abandoned winter cloak, and a pile of ash. He frowned at the sight; unfortunately he could not fix the book, he knew it couldn't be anything else. But as his hands lifted the cloak, he paused.

It was thin...

Much too thin for Scottish winters. And there were holes and small tears in the sleeves and around the neck. There were a few buttons missing as well. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"She's no better off than I was," he muttered to himself. As Severus turned to leave, a small rustling sound caught his attention. His black eyes narrowed in on the snowy white ground, only to find a small leaf of parchment stuck in a mound. Bending at the waist, his long gloved fingers deafly plucked the page form its' confinement.

It was most definitely a page from Miss Harrison's book; Severus assured himself, as he straightened up and scanned the paper.

_'No. - He thinks Marianne's affection too deeply rooted for any change in it under a great length of time, and even supposing her heart again free, is too diffident of himself to believe, that with such a difference of age and disposition he could ever attach her. There, however, he is quite mistaken. His age is only so much beyond hers as to be an advantage, as to make his character and principles fixed; - and his disposition. I am well convinced, is exactly the very one to make your sister happy. And his person, his manners too, are all in his favour. My partiality does not blind me; he certainly is not so handsome as Willoughby - but at the same time, there is something much more pleasing in his countenance. - There was always a something, - if you remember, - in Willoughby's eyes at time, which I did not like._

_Elinor could NOT remember it; - but her mother, without waiting for her assent, continued._

_'And his manners, the Colonel's manners are not only more pleasing to me than Willoughby's ever were, but they are of a kind I well know to be more solidly attaching to Marianne. Their gentleness, their genuine attention to other people, and their manly unstudied simplicity is much more accordant with her real disposition, than the liveliness - often artificial, and often ill-timed of the other. I am very sure myself, that had Willoughby turned out as really amiable, as he has proved himself the contrary, Marianne would yet never have been so happy with HIM, as she will be with Colonel Brandon.'_

"Muggle literature," Severus rolled his eyes, as he stuffed the page into one of his cloak pockets and began the journey back towards the castle.

* * *

"Headmaster, might I have a word with you?" Severus asked, as he stood before Albus Dumbledore's desk in the Head's office.

"Of course Severus," Albus replied, as he popped a licorice snap into his mouth. "What is on your mind?"

"I caught a group of girls bullying Miss Harrison this morning."

"Ahh," Albus exclaimed softly. "That justifies the excessive amount of emeralds lost in the Slytherin's hourglass just shortly before lunch."

"Indeed," Severus sighed, as he wrung the thread-bare cloak in his hands. "From what I have seen, Miss Harrison needs a safe place to go while she is out of class."

"The library perhaps?"

"No," Severus shook his head. "I've talked with Madam Pince, and she has caught Miss Harrison, on several occasions, being persecuted in there as well."

"I'm sorry Severus," Albus said quietly. "But I cannot create such a place out of thin air for just one student. all of the students are my priority."

"She is a smart and talented witch Albus!" Severus snarled, as he slammed his fist against the desk. "Of course you cannot make amends for one child...you'd rather throw one to the wolves than piss off a pureblood parent, who probably sits on the Board of Governors!

"The girl has far more talent than most of her year," Severus continued. "She is the only one to receive 'Outstanding' marks in Potions and..."

"I think you just solved the problem yourself Severus," Albus replied, effectively cutting Severus off. The Potions Master glared at him with a look of profound confusion.

"What?"

"Perhaps Miss Harrison might assist you in your lab," Albus smiled; his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"My experiments are not for the faint hearted..."

"I did not mean to imply your experiments," Albus broke in again. "I meant for the Infirmary. It would help free you up to work on your experiments then."

"Albus, I do not have time to monitor a student..."

"You said it yourself Severus. That Miss Harrison is outstanding in your class," Albus continued. "A smart and talented witch. Yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then I see no reason as to why it should not work out," Albus exclaimed, as he leaned back in his seat. "At least in your lab, she will be safe and under a watchful eye. And I believe Miss Harrison will be most delighted by the offer."

"Of course Headmaster," Severus sighed in defeat. "Good day." Still clutching the cloak, he made his way towards the door, only to be stopped short of turning the knob.

"Oh and Severus," Albus spoke once more, causing the man in black to turn his head slightly to listen. "Since Miss Harrison is a Muggleborn...I think in her best interest, if you were to keep certain things hidden away from her. I have kept your trial quiet within these walls well. And I think she might not fully appreciate your past regards. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed, Headmaster," Severus said softly, before swiftly exiting the room and descending towards the dark, cold dungeons.

* * *

**a/n: Hello! I'm still alive! I promise! Sorry that it has been forever, but real life does get in the way at times :p Hopefully now with tennis season being over, I can get back into writing for the winter.**

**The two little snippets of literature come from the wonderful works of Jane Austen's 'Sense and Sensibility,' and yes, that page that Severus rescued will make its' way back into the story later on.**

**A big thank you to victoria cullen34, Guest, AccioSS, Kitsunetsunami, HarukaJKGG, Maiden of the Heavens, and Nightwishforever for their wonderful reviews!**

**Happy Reading and see you soon :)**


End file.
